Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr.
Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. is the twenty-ninth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fourteenth episode of Season 2. It features the Father of India, Gandhi, rapping against the leader of the African-American Civil Rights Movement, Martin Luther King, Jr. It was released on February 25th, 2013. Cast Keegan-Michael Key as Gandhi Jordan Peele as Martin Luther King, Jr. Nice Peter as White Preacher in Indian Independence March (cameo) EpicLLOYD as White Preacher in Civil Rights March (cameo) Jose Molina, Dante Cimadamore, Rafael Serrano, Abisai Flores, Brian Fisher, and Atul Singh as Indian Independence March Extras (cameos) Nikki Jenkins, Davina Friedlander, Ifechukwude Nwadiwe, Rique Castilloveitia, Nic Parris, Clarence L. Gaines IV, and Donnie McMillin as Civil Rights March Extras (cameos) Lyrics 'Gandhi:' You want to battle wits? See who's a better pacifist? I fought the caste system, but you still cannot touch this! Slumdog skillionare, first name Messiah! Raps so hot, I spit yoga fire! Everything you preach, I said it first! You should jot down these words, plagiarize my whole verse! Leave your thoughts on the door like the real Martin Luther! I'm not thinking you shall overcome this, Junior! 'Martin Luther King Jr:' I’m the King of civil rights from the city to suburbia! No shoes, no shirt, but I’m still gonna serve ya! Make ya swallow your words so you can break the fast, Then thank God all mighty you can eat at last! I admire the way you broke the British power, But I have a dream that one day you'll take a shower! Like the "H" in your name, you ought to remain silent! Flatten your style like bread, naan violence! 'Gandhi:' You would know about bread, Dr. Birmingham sandwich! Boycott those grits, sit in with some spinach! With protests and women, the same advice goes: Always stay away from the ho's! 'Martin Luther King Jr:' I've got so much street cred, they write my name on the signs! I'd ring you for tech support, but I got a no bell prize! Nigga, we got more beef than one of your sacred cows, But I'm about to forgive you so hard right now! 'Gandhi:' I am passively resisting the fact that you suck. I am celibate because I don't give a fuck! Scrapped lyrics 'Martin Luther King, Jr:' God taught us not to judge men by the color of their skin, But my momma told me not to stand downwind Of a curry-eating, diaper-wearing, nude Yoda man! I have a dream that one day you'll put on pants! I'll preach you, I'll teach you, I'll march in the street you! Any man with more than two teeth can out eat you! ---- I'll call you for technical support, when I need it on my Nobel prize! Brother, I know we got more beef than one of your sacred cows, 'Gandhi:' Boycott those carbs, sit-in on some spinach! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to be made for a month-long holiday (Black History Month). *Comedy Central posted a YouTube video of Key & Peele as "Vandaveon and Mike", characters of theirs that criticize Key & Peele sketches, and reviewed the newest battle as two critics of themselves.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glVwoKr9AEE *This is the second time the opposing rappers make direct physical contact, after Hitler vs Vader 2. *This battle, George Washington vs William Wallace, and Darth Vader vs Hitler were featured in an episode of Elders React by TheFineBros.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzTJQNXuF-c **It is one of the five battles featured in a react video by TheFineBros, along with Mozart vs Skrillex and Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. *On August 22, 2016, Gandhi's quote, "The best way to find yourself is to lose yourself in the service of others.", was written in the description of the video. Production *This battle has the most actors involved in any video. *This is the first battle to feature the comedy duo of Key & Peele rapping against each other, with the second being Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. Errors *Jose Mendoza was credited in the description as one of the Civil Rights March Extras without actually appearing in the battle as one of them. *During MLK's title card, parts of his hands are cut off. *At 0:57, Gandhi has four ears. Related videos Gandhi vs Martin Luther King - Behind the Scenes KARAOKE ♫ Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Epic Rap Battles of History. (Subtítulos en Español) Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Epic Dance Battles of History Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. - Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD Demo. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele Category:Atul Singh Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Jose Molina Category:Rafael Serrano Category:Abisai Flores Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Davina Friedlander Category:Ifechukwude Nwadiwe Category:Rique Castilloveitia Category:Nic Parris Category:Brian Fisher Category:Donnie McMillin Category:Clarence L. Gaines IV Category:Epic Dance Battles of History